


space dementia

by d4ej4e



Series: you set my soul alight [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Lowercase, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4ej4e/pseuds/d4ej4e
Summary: in which youngjae's okay with life as long as daehyun keeps his hands on him.





	space dementia

**Author's Note:**

> space dementia is a hypothetical mental condition astronauts are said to sometimes experience when they're in space.  
> this can be contributed towards feelings of insignificance, insecurity, lack of social contact and awareness of total isolation from the human race.

youngjae gasped as he felt daehyun's slightly chapped lips attach to his neck.

"you make me sick," voice coming out to breathy and pleasured for his words to be taken seriously, "because i adore you so."

he winced as daehyun bit him, licking over the love bite forming quickly for the wet sensation to subside the pain. youngjae's back was still pressed hard against the wall and he shivered, the pure thought of daehyun wanting him to be uncomfortable turning him on even more. 

"i love all the dirty tricks," 

daehyun pulled away from the marks he was creating -- art, in the younger man's opinion -- and immediately put in work trying to take off the other's jeans.

warm hands fumbling with his zipper, just barely grazing his stomach, the air they inhaled was heavy and it was so _much_.

daehyun's eyes were darker than youngjae had ever seen them and he hated himself for being a masochist but he couldn't help but get hard at the thought of being treated roughly - with no mercy - to be marked, fucked and then left to his own. the comforting feeling of "this is exactly what i deserve" spread through his body, with him realising how fucking damaged he must be to become this type of apathetic. not wanting to overthink it, knowing that it wouldn't end well anyway, a gift from god came down to him in the form of a distraction, daehyun's long fingers easily finding their place wrapped around youngjae's cock. a calloused palm jerking him off  _god_ ,-- daehyun was good at this.

"and twisted games you play on me." he exhaled, closing his eyes. youngjae's own hand reaching up to his chest to play with one of his nipples, sensitivity making him whine and thrust up into daehyun's fist. a broken sob escaped his lips as he thought about how pathetic he must've looked right there, desperation obvious in his half-lidded eyes and the way his cheeks were dusted with a soft pink blush. he'd want a mirror in front of them, some other day, when they had more time and patience. right now he wanted more, more of daehyun and more of the feeling of being disconnected from the world-- in a good way, in a way that was more blissful than utterly terrifying.

daehyun's thumb swiftly slid over the tip of youngjae's cock and the brown-haired man moaned, loud and clear, at the overstimulation. daehyun scoffed (in appreciation) at youngjae's porn star noises (quick thoughts of _"we should get a camera for another time"_ ) and looked the other man in the eyes.

taking in how divine youngjae looked like this, eyes clouded with the dissociative look he'd wear around almost always but now in such an erotic manner, daehyun leaned in and connected their lips. still moving his hand up and down, he parted youngjae's red-bitten lips with his own, his tongue finding its way into his mouth. loving the way youngjae would whimper, daehyun's free hand slid down to rest on youngjae's hips and when youngjae broke the kiss and whispered soft words of "daehyun, please-- _i'm_   _close_ " it only took a hard grip - one that would surely leave comforting bruises shaped like his fingertips - for youngjae to shamelessly cry out, milky-white liquid covering daehyun's hand. sobbing as daehyun continued stroking him through his orgasm, he hid his face in the crook of the older's neck, face hot with how hard he was blushing. 

daehyun let out a small laugh, voice gone deep from arousal, his clean hand coming up to pet youngjae's hair.

"i love you, you know." he smiled, pushing youngjae's fringe up off his forehead to place a quick kiss there.

"yeah, sure" the reply came not long after, youngjae sliding down the wall until he was right where he was supposed to be, on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> the start of a new smut drabble series... request themes/aus/couples if you want to, or just follow me in whatever i do


End file.
